Do You Love Me?
by xXAngelic ScarsXx
Summary: Marth and Roy have been going out for some time, and Roy tells Marth he loves him. Can Marth return his love, or has his heart been hurt too many times to feel that feeling again? Yaoi One shot


**Do You Love Me?**

Summary: Marth and Roy have been going out for some time, and Roy tells Marth he loves him. Can Marth return his love, or has his heart been hurt too many times to feel that feeling again? (Yaoi)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot!**

-

Tears filled the young fire prince's eyes as his thoughts drifted back to what happened earlier that week...

**Flashback (In Roy's P.O.V.)**

**I was sitting on the couch with Marth watching TV. His arm was around my shoulder and my head was resting on his chest. My stomach whirled as I thought about what I was about to do. I was finally going to tell the ice prince that he loved him. I felt extremely happy because I was finally going to let Marth know how I felt. I also felt extremely nauseous. What if Marth didn't feel the same way? 'He has to feel the same way,' I thought. 'You can see it in his eyes.' I turned to Marth. "Marth," I said quietly. I couldn't believe I was about to say this.**

**Marth looked at me. "Yes, Roy?" he replied sweetly.**

**"I-I..." I stuttered. I wanted him to know so badly, but I was still scared. I never told anyone that I loved them before, since he was my first love. "I...I love you," I finally managed to say. I looked away, afraid of rejection, which was exactly what I got. I waited for him to respond, but he said nothing. **

**"Roy, I…" Marth started to say. I looked at him, eyes filled with hope, thinking he was going to say "I love you, too." I couldn't have been more wrong. "Roy, I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way." My heart shattered into a million pieces. **

**"You don't love me?" I asked, hoping I had heard wrong. My eyes filled with tears that I wouldn't let fall.**

**"I'm so sorry Roy," Marth said quietly, looking away.**

**"How could you do this to me?" I asked, my heart now broken beyond repair. "After all the things we did, all the times we spent together, all the things we said... Did all that mean nothing to you?" The tears that filled my eyes were threatening to fall.**

**"No, Roy, it's not that. It's just... I'm sorry."**

**"Bull shit!" I exclaimed bitterly as the tears finally fell. I walked away.**

**"Roy, don't go," Marth pleaded as he grabbed my hand. I simply pulled away and left his house.**

**End of Flashback (Not in Roy's P.O.V. anymore)**

'I guess he never actually cared about me,' Roy thought as tears started falling from his eyes. He sat on the couch, grabbed pillow and buried his face in it.

_-_Meanwhile-

Marth sighed as he sat down on his couch, looking at a picture of Roy and him from when they first started going out. They were so happy back then...

**Flashback (In Marth's P.O.V.)**

**I was sitting on my couch with Roy, watching TV. My arm was around his shoulder and his head was resting on my chest. He seemed a little nervous, but I just shrugged it off. **

"**Marth," he said quietly. I looked at him. He looked even more nervous.**

"**Yes, Roy," I said sweetly in an attempt to make him not so edgy.**

"**I-I..." He stuttered. "I...I love you," he finally got out. I didn't know what to say. Do I love him? No, I can't. He'll hurt me just like **_**he **_**did. **

"**Roy, I," he looked at me with cheerful eyes. "Roy, I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way." I could tell I just broke his heart.**

**"You don't love me?" He asked as his eyed filled with tears.**

**"I'm so sorry Roy," I said quietly, looking away. It hurt to see that expression in his eyes.**

**"How could you do this to me?" He asked. "After all the things we did, all the times we spent together, all the things we said... Did all that mean nothing to you?" Of course it meant something to me. It meant everything to me. It still does.**

**"No, Roy, it's not that. It's just... I'm sorry."**

**"Bull shit!" He exclaimed bitterly as tears fell from his eyes. He walked away.**

**"Roy, don't go," I pleaded as I grabbed I hand. He pulled away and left my house. **

**I felt horrible. I didn't want to hurt him. I just was trying to protect myself from getting hurt again. It's been hard letting anyone else since after what Miroku did to me. I gave him my heart, my soul, my body, and what does he do? He goes out and sleeps with anything that will let him. It hurt like hell when I found out. I felt like the world was going to end, and my heart was in a billion pieces. **

**After that, how do you expect me to allow myself to give someone my heart, body, and soul? By telling Roy I loved him back I would be doing just that. **

**End of Flashback (Not Marth's P.O.V. anymore.)**

Marth slightly smiled as he looked at more pictures of him and Roy. 'Gods, I miss him,' he thought. He found his favorite picture. It was one of Roy and him on the beach. That was the place where they first kissed. Tears filled the ice prince's eyes as he continued to look at the picture. 'I think I love him,' Marth thought as a single tear ran down his cheek. "Oh my gods, I do," he whispered to himself. "I have to tell him."

_-Meanwhile- _

Roy was still crying, but instead of crying into a pillow he was eating his favorite ice cream on the couch. All of a sudden he heard a knock at the door. He attempted to ignore it, but the knocking persisted. So Roy finally gave up and went to see who it was. He opened the door angrily.

"What the hell do you want?" Roy snapped.

"Roy, we need to talk," Marth said softly.

"There's nothing left to talk about," Roy replied. "There's nothing left between us. Good-Bye Marth."

"Roy, wait!" Marth exclaimed as Roy started closing the door. "Roy, I love you!"

Roy stopped what he was doing. He was extremely confused. Did he really mean it? If he did, then why didn't he tell him that before? "Why are you doing this to me?" Roy cried. "First you don't love me, and now you do! Which is it, Marth?"

"Roy, I do love you!" Marth beseeched.

"Stop lying to me Marth!" Roy exclaimed. "If you love me prove it!" Marth put his arms around Roy's waist and placed his warm, soft lips on his. Roy couldn't help but move his hands to around Marth's neck. This wasn't how Marth normally kissed him. It was sweet, gentle, and passionate at the same time. It was like Marth was saying "I love you" with one simple touch. Marth pulled away.

"Is that proof enough?" Marth asked, his sapphire eyes gazing into Roy's cerulean ones. Roy's reply was a soft peck on Marth's lips.

Roy gave Marth one of his cute grins and whispered, "I love you, Marth."

Marth smiled and whispered, "I love you, too. I will always love you."

-

Wasn't it cute?! Review people...or else...


End file.
